Ballerina (The FEAST Saga)
Ballerina/Ballerino (Named Dominique and Dominic in Japan as of The End of FEAST: Legend of Arcana and other Asian countries and Australia, Tänzer(in) in German, Dancer in South America, Ballerine/Danseur in French, Bailarin(a) in Spanish-speaking countries.) Is a character in the In-Verse Productions media, Snow is the official Mascot of The FEAST Saga. They're mysterious characters with a passion of dancing around without any problem. Snow usually joins her friend, Mondo Kitsch, their Force Value is: twenty-two times seventy-seven, which makes them the strongest "humanoid" being in the series, more than Mondo and Julius Caesar themselves. There are more than just one Ballerina in the games. Appearance and Data *Gender: Female and Male. *Age: Unknown *Height: Varies (Snow's height is estimated to be above 147cm/4' 10" and below 155cm/5' 1") *Weight: Varies *Blood Type: Unknown *Date of birth: Unknown *Zodiac Sign: Not Applied *Interests: Dancing, Seeing People who's brave. *Likes: Dancing a lot, good people, fighting, rainy days. *Dislikes: Bad people, when someone doesn't agree with their opinion. The Main, Snow: She dresses mainly in a white dancer suit, has pink eyes, long and curlied black hair, white shoes, has a Star-shaped tattoo in her left arm, her body color is white, resembling spirits, ghosts or corpses. She has paint marks in her eyes, and in FEAST Saga, she has a diamond shaped necklace, a rattle and a white headband. Jet has White hair, blue eyes and a Black Suit, Silver has gray hair, yellow eyes and a gray suit, with the hair pins and other accessories being different. For example, Ruby has a Rose as her hair pin. The Male White Ballerino. Linen, has White Hair and Red eyes, he has an All White Suit. Due to the change of appearances, Snow has White hair and Jet has Black hair to match their male counterparts in 2nd Sign. Personality Ballerinas/os are usually silent, doesn't talk unless if it's necessary, they're mysterious, smart and like to dance a lot, always smiling and teasing everyone. They like anything related to art and dancing. They're also is pretty strong in battle, and had a tendency of doing any hard challenge before someone dares to challenge them, the majority of times their opponent lose, but there are few times that they (or at least few of them) were defeated, four of them seen in the series: Donovan Snider, whom Silver gave to him the Platinum Cross, Mondo Kitsch, the Arcana Warrior of The World before his sealing against Jet. And the third was against Melanie Scarlet Blood, which is Sienna and Jonathan's Grandmother by Linen. And the last one was Snow in act against Julius Caesar Aeron (Formerly, Travers). They never lose their cool in any moment. In 2nd Sign, Snow is more distant, wile still kind, she is a bit colder. Role in the games *''Feast of the Black Strings: Silver's Role is minimal, she just appears in Sienna's dreams as smiling and putting signs of advice such as "''Don't Trust that girl, or you will be her pawn." "Make the difference, don't enter to sloth zone!" and other random quotes, in here she has yellow eyes and a Gray dress, symbolizing her seriousness. During the end of a boss battle, she will dance, at least seven or nine short songs, then disappearing without leaving a trace. *''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song: Their role is more prominent, in the end of the First six Paths, seven of them again will dance a song during a short period of time then she will disappear without a trace. But all appeared when Dancing alongside Sienna in the middle of the Fourth Path. Then in the Epilogue Chapter she appears at full force, after the true final boss with Mondo in the Mark of the World Arc, telling to the heroes a thank you. *The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!: Snow is a Playable secret character in the Console Version, unlockable after completing the first 30 trials or Completing the Arcade Mode with fighting her. Her fighting style involves dancing and ballet moves, her Divine Finale named Danza de la Diosa. (Dance of the Goddess.) Involves her dancing when she cuts her rival with her own cutting legs doing at least 77 hits, with a surprisingly light aura and a silhouette of a mech. Her palette swaps are her other Sisters. *In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story: Snow is Paired with Mondo, being him her "talk machine", her personality is more or less similar, however, she's more of a static personality and displays a tremendous hate for Riza and her forces, however, makes bonds with Vanessa and Black Vision quite quickly, in this game, she loses her "godlike status" like any heroic deity or ruler associated character, such as Phantom, Lirica, Mondo, Vanessa (partly counts), Victoria and Vlad. *Arcana Warriors: Snow appears as an NPC and Playable character after completing the game in all Neutral Endings, her main skill is dancing to attack, connecting combos to attack the enemies, instead of turning into a mecha or a beast, she activates an special Aura Mode, the other Ballerinas appear mentioned, also appears in the sequel ''Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul *''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-: Appears as a playable character with a changed hair color, but her appearance is the same, she plays a bigger role, now as a candidate to fuse with Anthem. Fictitious Voice List English *Cassandra Lee Morris (Snow) *Stephanie Sheh (Silver, ''Feast of the Black Strings/''The FEAST Saga: Black Strings'' remaster) *Eden Riegel (Silver, most appearances) *Julie Ann Taylor (Jet) *Mona Marshall (Linen) Japanese *Makiko Ōmoto (Snow) *Kanako Kondō (Silver) *Junko Takeuchi (Jet) *Mayumi Tanaka (Linen) Trivia and Gallery *Dominique, the Female Japanese name means: "Of the lord.". *All of her special moves except her Divine finale in Fight it Out! are named by dance moves. *While almost a Mary Sue, the only exotic details of Snow's aspect is just her pink eyes (Snow). And she hasn't had really traumatic experiences in the life sans death of her loved ones. *Her alignment also vary, in her many appearances, s/he's True Neutral. *There's more than 10 Ballerina in the second game. Their names aren't mentioned until the Limited Edition within the game revealed them. But also there are a Magenta Ballerina, a Pink Ballerina, a Violet Ballerina, a Turquoise Ballerina, etc. There are boy counterparts too. Referred as Ballerino, but their Japanese names' is Dominic, they're darker in color, Ruby's counterpart for example is Crimson. *#Red (Named Ruby. She has a fiery personality.) / Crimson is her male counterpart *#Orange (Named Amber. She likes vegetables.) / Tawny is her male counterpart *#Yellow (Named Cream. She's impulsive and childish.) / Lion is her male counterpart *#Green (Named Celadon. She's pretty close to anyone.) / Feldgrau is her male counterpart *#Cyan (Named Keppel. She's spirited and calm.) / Viridian is her male counterpart *#Blue (Named Iris. She loves water and Analytical.) / Liberty is her male counterpart *#Purple (Named Orchid. She's the most serious.) / Palatinate is her male counterpart *MAX3, these are regarded as the strongest Ballerinas. *#White (Named Snow. Is the Nicest of the MAX3) (Mondo's companion) / Linen is her male counterpart. *#Gray (Named Silver. She's the most neutral of the MAX3) (Appears in Sienna's dreams) / Taupe is her male counterpart. *#Black (Named Jet. Is the most Mysterious of the MAX3) (Julius Caesar's Servant until Path 7) / Charcoal is her male counterpart. MyStyle (2).jpg|Snow, the White Ballerina MyStyle (111).jpg|Silver, the Gray Ballerina MyStyle1.jpg|Jet, the Black Ballerina Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Playable characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Hero Category:Villains Category:Antihero Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral